


Kidnapped and Revealed

by Enternal_Ice_Flower



Series: Spidey one-shots [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cameras, Double Life, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Spider-Man Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enternal_Ice_Flower/pseuds/Enternal_Ice_Flower
Summary: Spiderman is kidnapped by a villain named Blue flame. He wants both the technology and stuff within Stark Tower.What happens if someone he loves is threatened and what happens when the whole world finds out who he really is?Honestly... Peter deserves some rest... :(
Series: Spidey one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891048
Kudos: 52





	Kidnapped and Revealed

It had been 5 days...  
5 days since Tony's children went missing...  
He had come home and searched everywhere the moment he got a call saying that both Peter and Morgan were gone from the radar...  
Peter was on patrol when he disappeared and Morgan was at school the moment it happened...

Still not finding any clues Tony sat in his lab... have gotten no sleep nor any leads on where his children were held...  
Steve came in the room not long after with a sad look on his face...  
"I don't want to hear it Steve..."  
"You know that I'm right Tony and sitting here every minute trying to find them without any rest is not helping anyone..."  
"I KNOW THAT! BUT DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT ITS MY KIDS OUT THERE LOST AND PROBEBPLY IN PAIN?!"  
Steve said nothing... after all, it was completely understandable that this is his reaction... he would do the same if he had children...

"I just want them back home safe... who knows what is happening..."  
They sat there in silence for a while until Friday spoke up.  
"Sir. There seems to be a life video being transmitted throughout the whole city. Would you like me to show you?"  
Tony looked up confused and answered "yes, go ahead. It might give us a hint or something."

Not a second later a screen popped up. It showed a dark room with nothing really in it.  
Not a moment later you could see a dark figure walking in front of it and mumbling "is this on...? Okay, good... let’s start the show."  
Right after he walked backwards to come clearly into view. "Good afternoon dear people of New York City. You can call me Blue Flame and I want to welcome a special guest that we have here!"  
Not a moment later he walked back towards the camera and turned it towards what appeared to be a chair with a figure on it. The light was then turned on and everyone gasped.

"The one and only Spider Man!"  
He was tied with what appeared to be vibranium cuffs and his legs were also tied down. You could see some blood spots dripping from his suit and he looked unconscious.  
"Oh my. It appeared that he is asleep. I shall wake him." He said with a smirk. Right after he put an electric taser into the side of Spiderman who screamed out in agony.

Everyone watching the screen had by this point tears in their eyes as they watch Spider Man screaming out his lungs.  
Tony was gripping the table too hard with wide eyes as Steve called in everyone down to the lab.  
"Good morning Spidey. Glad you could join us. So. Have you thought of finally giving the suit to me along with all the information from Stark Tower?"  
A groan wad heard from Spiderman as he slowly looked up into the eyes of his captor.  
"No way in hell. I’d die before giving anything to you, " he spat out.

The man just smirked. Which worried Peter... what was he planning...?  
“Say Spidey, did you know that we have met before? You know the boat that was cut in half and such? Well, because of your actions I lost my job and everything I worked for. I was lucky to find some people and supplies that could help me become stronger to break you. And since you always like playing the hero, I got one of my buddies to bring down another guest we had for a while. We were planning on using them to get through Tony Stark, but maybe it will give you some inspiration too." He said with a grin.  
Not a moment later screaming was heard as the door off-screen was opened. The eyes of Spidey’s mask widened as he began to scream.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS. SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIS DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" "Ah ah ah. You don’t make the rules Spidey. And It seems I was right. You do care for this little girl, huh."  
By now she was pushed into the frame. It was Morgan Stark. 4 years old. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked scared.  
"Big brother!! I want to go home, please I don’t want to be here. I want to go to daddy!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Morgan call Spiderman Big brother. The Man seemed shocked too, before returning his smirk.  
"Oh, oh oh~ what an interesting development. It seems I have a better catch than I thought. I did not know Tony had a son too. What a price."  
Morgan was dragged over off screen and was town into some sort of cell?  
"MORGAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DON’T YOU TOUCH HER YOU ASSHOLE!"  
Morgan only whimpered with tears streaming down her face... she seemed not to hurt only a few scratches.

"So. It seems that this might go easier than I thought. Now. Let me try again, give me your suit Spidey."  
"NO I WONT GIVE IT TO YOU"

"Suit yourself then." He said and started to walk towards Morgan. "Then the little girl gets it instead." He laughed.

"NOO DON’T TOUCH HER PLEASE!" the man smirked and turned around. "Fine... I'll give you the suit.... just don't touch her..." "Now we are speaking the language I want."  
He walked back into the camera frame and walked over to Spiderman.

"So. Go on, give it to me." "I can't really do that strapped down, now can I?" "Don’t get smart with me. Tell me where the button is." "Fine... it’s the middle of my chest on the spider you need to pat 2 times... with the timing slightly off. Then it should come right off..."

The man did it and as Peter said, the top of the suit came loose and fell onto his lab. Since his arms were down behind the chair.

His mask was still in place, but could now be easily removed. On his stomach and arms you could see multiple gunshot wounds and blood streaming out. His stomach still had abs, but he looked very thin. Not having eaten anything in a few days does that with a fast metabolism.

"There. That was not so hard, now was it?"  
Peter just looked to the side. That was until he was hit with some type of sling weapon on his stomach. He closed his eyes as he tried to hold his scream.  
"Now that we are at it, why not give me some information of Stark Tower huh? Since you seem very close to Morgan here I'm sure you have some Intel."  
Peter just shook his head... the suit alright... but that information was Tony's life work... no way he was going to-

His mind rant was cut off when he was slapped in the face.  
"YOU DON’T DISOBAY ME! AND SPEAK WITH WORDS NEXT TIME!" The man screamed.  
In the background you could hear Morgan crying.  
"Hey Morgan, it’s alright. Just close your eyes alright? It’s going to be okay."

"I’m getting annoyed by your attitude Spidey. Oh~ how about I take off your mask and show everyone who you really are huh? Wont that be fun?"  
Peter snapped his head back towards the man "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE OF THE ONE THING THAT PROTECTS MY FAMILY I SWEAR IF YOU-!"  
His sentence as cut off when the man grabbed his mask and ripped it off....  
There now... full in glory... sat Peter Benjamin Parker Stark, with a shocked sad look on his face. His lip was bleeding, his cheek blue from the punches, very pale, tears streaming down and his hair a mess... but you could clearly see it was him...

Everyone watching had their eyes wide.  
"He... he is so young..." "oh my god... my child is about that age..." "Is he the one that always saves everyone...?" "How young is he...?"  
Similar questions were heard throughout the city.  
The class of Peter was in big shock too... how have they never noticed...

"Woah... I never thought Spiderman was so young... huh. Well, I'm still getting the information out to you" "NO I WONT GIVE IT TO YOU. YOU ALREADY RUINED ME I WONT LET YOU TAKE THAT FROM DAD!"

The man then began to smirk even wider.  
"Then how about I cut open your little sister to see if you hold that tone."  
"NOOOO LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
The man by then was already by the cell Morgan was in. He grabbed her by her arm as she was screaming for help.  
"NO DON’T TOUCH ME, LEAVE ME ALONEE PETERRR HEELP MEE!" Morgan’s screams were heard clearly and Peter saw red. He knew is cuffs were vibranium... but NO ONE HURTS HIS SISTER.

He pulled and yanked on the cuffs. Wiggling and screaming as he used all his strength. Until-  
'BLAM' the cuffs, that were holding him broke and he smirked as he jumped up.  
"NOW YOU ARE GONNA PAY!" Already shooting his webs towards the man.  
He let go of Morgan and threw her to the side as the web came towards him.  
He grabbed it and yanked on it. Making Peter fall to the ground. Still in pain from all he starving and wounds.

As the camera was still recording, you could see Peter jumping at the villain and punching him in the face. The villain throws him of off Peter and he is yeeted to the other side of the room towards Morgan. Peter ended up sticking to the wall to minimize the shock.  
He runs to Morgan and takes her to a corner with boxes and stuff to hide her as the dude stands up. Just as he did the guards came in and fired some guns at him. He uses his webs to stick them to the wall. The main villain launches at him. Peter still working on webbing the guards is too late to react and gets punched in the stomach and flies against the wall.  
Morgan screamed “PETER” and Peter Grunted before yelling “Stay hidden Morgan!” he jumps off the wall and fires webs at him. He got stuck but had a knife to cut himself free. He shoots peter, and grabs him by the throat as he punches him to the wall. Morgan can see what is happening. Peter grunts and Morgan runs out of the hiding spot to hid the villains leg. That does nothing since she is 4 so the villain looks down, pushes her away and onto the ground. The grip on Peter loosened so Peter was able to get free and kick him in the jaw with his knee. He jumps over to Morgan, puts her in his arms as he runs to the other side of the room, putting her under the table and tells her to stay hidden. 

Peter pays no mind to the camera since he is protecting the both of them. The Villain sneered at him and runs over ones more. Shooting his gun, but barely missing. Peter yanks himself towards the villain with his webs and knocks him in the face so hard he passes out. He then uses his last Web grenade that he saved up. Making the villain stick to the ground. He then uses most of his webs he had left to put him in some kind of human cocoon. At this point he is breathing heavily.

Everyone watching was screaming and yelling for Peter to win.  
Everyone at the tower was at the edge of their seats. They were all sitting in the lab as Friday and Tony were searching all over trying to find where they were held.  
"It looks like a Hydra base... but the ones that were left after being used." Bucky spoke up.  
Tony was mumbling to himself as he searched for all the Hydra bases around the country  
"I THINK I FOUND IT! This is the only base that is still intact!" He screamed and ran over to his suits to be on his way.  
Just as he was flying off he heard Bruce yell. "TONY LOOK. PETER WON" In the background. Which let Tony to give out a relieved sigh as he continued his way to the base.

On the screen you could see the man and the guards that were there and came into the fight at one point on the ground. Peter in the middle of it all breathing heavenly as he held his side where the biggest wound was.

Everyone who was holding their breath finally calmed down and were cheering.  
"He did it!" "They are save now!" "that was one hell of a fight!" “Is the boy still alright?!”

Not a moment later one of the guards was able to get their hand loose from the webs and shot Peter in the leg. Peter screamed in pain and turned around, before falling to the ground. His ears ringing and blood pumping. The guard cuts himself off from the web fluid and runs to his boss. Grabbing him and running out of the room. The guard had no bullets left so he ran. Peter was not able to stop him since he was laying on the floor breathing heavily. Morgan ran towards him.

"BIG BROTHER!" Morgan screamed and came into view and ran towards him.  
"Hey Princess, I'm glad you re alright. Did they hurt you anywhere?" Peter asked softly, still breathing heavily .  
"No no. Only a few scratches. But you are you alright Petey?" Peter nodded and she stays by his side as Peter’s eyes slowly closed.

Not a moment later, Tony was seen flying in and running out of the suit and to his children  
"DADDY, Petey just fell asleep! I don’t know what to do!" as she ran into his arms. Tony hugged her on the side as he put Peter head in his lap. "Friday Scan!"  
"Peter seems to be having a large amount of blood loss but is still breathing. 3 ribs are broken and multiple cuts and gun wounds are present."

"Friday send over suit 4.73!"  
"Yes sir, I advise you to put some pressure on the biggest wounds to stop the blood from flowing out."  
Tony did that and wrapped the wound in as much as he could, since he had taken off the jacket he was wearing and after a minute his suit came flying in.  
"Morgan, please go over to the suit and Friday when she is safely secured fly her home."  
"Yes, sir" "but daddy, I don’t want to leave Petey!" Morgan said with a sad voice.  
"Don’t worry I will carry him right behind you. Don’t worry. I’ll see you soon pumpkin"

She did as told and 4.73 flew out and home. Tony ran over to his suit and grabbed Peters mask before holding him in his arms.  
He looked over to the camera. Nodding ones before shooting it and ending the life.

He flew back home and right into the medbay.


End file.
